Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image forming apparatus, an image processing method, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
A typical image forming apparatus stores one page of image data in an image memory, transfers the image data to an image processing unit to perform a variety of image processing on the image data, and writes the processed image data back to the image memory or transfers and outputs the processed image data to an external destination.
The image forming apparatus may have a skew or distortion in the image data. To correct the image data to cancel such distortion and an inclination of a scanning line of the image data, the image forming apparatus uses line buffers to perform an interpolation process using pixels around a bend portion of the scanning line. The capacity of the line buffers used in the interpolation process replies on the width of the bend of the scanning line.
In the transfer of the image data between the image memory and the image processing unit to perform the image processing on the image data, if the image data is transferred from the image memory to the image processing unit in line units without being divided into segments, the data transfer efficiency is increased. In the transfer of the image data for the image processing in the image processing unit, the image data may also be transferred as divided into segments in accordance with the image processing to be performed in the image processing unit.